


Aching for What Once Was

by PeachSSodaPop



Series: Peach's Loz Fics [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), kass becomes link's feather figure, zelda is one of the people he feels comfortably talking to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: Link gets a bird dad





	Aching for What Once Was

The first time Link experienced the aching in his chest he had overheard a conversation between King Dorephan and Sidon. As the latter praised his son the aching grew the longer he stood there listening so he took his leave.

The second time Link experienced the ache he was in Rito village. Vah Medoh had been dealt with and Teba had returned home and Tulin was dying to know everything. Saki had offered to let Link stay for dinner but as the ache returned he quickly made up an excuse as to why he needed to leave and promised to come back and have dinner with them some other time. Whether he was being honest about returning he wasn‘t even sure, He didn‘t realize he wasn‘t breathing until he materialized in Kakariko and suddenly took in a deep breath.

The third time Link experienced the aching he was in Hateno. In the middle of the town a man was playing with his young son. Link couldn‘t help but let his eyes linger on the scene for perhaps a little too long as the ache became almost unbearable. He quickly turned his head away and rushed into the general store. When he left he didn‘t let himself catch even a tiny glimpse before running to his house. Zelda was waiting for him there.

„Welcome back,“ She said as she turned around to face Link who was breathing shakily, „Are you ok,“

„I‘m fine,“ He quickly signed which caused Zelda to frown.

„Do not even try that with me mister. You always speak to me when we‘re alone at home. If you‘re signing something‘s wrong,“

„I‘m fine, it‘s nothing, it‘s stupid,“ Link signed looking away from Zelda.

„Link, if it‘s enough to make you upset then it‘s not nothing and it‘s not stupid,“ Zelda placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

„Do you…“ Link began signing before he changed his mind and opened his mouth, „Do you remember my family at all?“

„Your parents were fine knights, I believe you mentioned you had a sister once too,“ Zelda replied.

Link nodded trying his best to ignore the lump in his throat. He managed to choke out a thanks. He cooked dinner and managed to put on enough of a happy face that Zelda fell asleep. He lay in bed unable to sleep until he grew fed up and grabbed the Sheikah slate. He picked a random spot and teleported. 

He found himself in Rito Village, wandering as everyone else was asleep. At least until he saw Kass. Just like the last time he had seen Kass, he was playing his accordion. He walked over and sat down nearby, careful not to break the musician’s concentration. It was a while before Kass stopped playing. He turned around and saw Link sitting on the ground.

“Hello Link, what are you doing here at this hour?” 

“Couldn’t sleep, needed fresh air,” Link signed.

“When did you arrive in Rito Village?” Kass asked sitting down next to the hylian, accordion put aside.

“Earlier today,” Link said, he technically wasn’t lying, “Why are you up so late?”

Kass smiled, “It’s the only time of day I can play alone. I love my daughters but I’m very used to playing solo,”

His chest ached dully and he hoped his expression wasn’t revealing his every emotion, but as Kass’s expression morphed into one of worry he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Link is there a reason you can’t sleep?”

Link curled in on himself and shook his head. He glanced up at Kass who clearly knew he was lying. 

“I can’t remember my parents. At all. Not a name, a face, not a single memory. Sometimes I see other people with their parents and it just hurts,”

Kass pulled the small hylian into his side and Link stiffened up for a second before melting into the hug and Kass’s feathers. He started sobbing and Kass rubbed his back. It was a while before Link managed to calm down. 

“I always imagined you older, when you only existed to me as a hero in a song. When I met you I was a little thrown off. You’re so young and yet you have so much to carry on your shoulders. If you ever need a parent’s help find me,”

“I couldn’t, you already have five kids,”

“What’s one more? And who better to take in than the boy who saved all of Hyrule. You’ve been through a lot, you deserve a father figure,”

Link wrapped his arms around the rito, “Thanks dad,” his face was too dug into the seemingly miles of soft feathers of the rito to notice Kass’s soft smile.

After a while Link pulled himself away from Kass and teleported back to Hateno. He was in a much better mood when Zelda woke up. 

“You’re looking better today. Did something happen while I was asleep?”

Link nodded, “Yeah, something really good,”

“You gonna tell me what happened,”

“Hmm, no. Maybe some other time,” 

“Fine keep your secret, as long as you’re feeling better,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
